


Идеальная жена для одинокого фермера

by Safrane



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Владелец ранчо Дженсен Эклз ищет себе идеальную жену, а находит Джареда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальная жена для одинокого фермера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cattle Rancher, Convenient Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11564) by 1ightning. 



> Беты: Фрутти, Natuzzi
> 
> Фик переведён на командную игру "Байки из склепа-3".  
> Переводчик выражает безмерную благодарность самоотверженным бетам!!! Именно благодаря им текст можно читать.

  
  
**©[Галч](http://www.diary.ru/~Galch/)**   


\- Что мне нужно, – сказал Дженсен, – так это жена. – Он допил пиво, которое горчило на языке, и поставил пустую бутылку на барную стойку. Парень, к которому он обращался, недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Серьезно?

Дженсен был почти уверен, что парня зовут Джаред. Его имя точно заканчивалось на "ред", а в данный момент кроме "Джареда" ничего в голову не приходило. Дженсен понятия не имел, почему рассказывает предполагаемому Джареду, что ему нужна жена, но, черт, выпитое давало о себе знать, да и просто поговорить об этом хотелось, а парень - не самый худший кандидат в собеседники. 

Джаред посмотрел на него со смесью ужаса и недоверия.  
– Ты ищешь девушку, чтобы жениться на ней, потому что это будет удобно?

Дженсен фыркнул и подал знак бармену, который поставил перед ним еще одну бутылку пива. Вообще-то он не пьяница, просто в город выбирается не так часто. Ехать сюда с ранчо черт знает сколько, поэтому приходится оставаться на ночь, а переживать все эти тяготы, только чтобы нажраться, – как-то глупо. Раз в месяц, ну или дважды, когда он выбирается, чтобы закупить провизию, Дженсену достаточно, чтобы выпить пива и пообщаться с людьми.

Да и вообще, кто будет пьянствовать, когда единственные разумные существа на сотни миль вокруг ходят на четырех ногах и говорят только "му"? В свое время люди называли Дженсена застенчивым (оправдано) и грубым (что не очень-то вязалось с предыдущим определением, но все может быть), но никогда - глупым.

– Я ведь не по любви это сделаю, – сказал он здраво. 

– Правда? – спросил Джаред, отпив из своего бокала. Розовый напиток. Дженсен не знал, как он называется, и уж точно не хотел спрашивать. – Уверен?

Дженсен закатил бы глаза, если бы был уверен, что, сделав это, не грохнется с табурета, а потом демонстративно обвел взглядом гей-бар, в котором они выпивали. Ну что за глупые вопросы?  
– Единственная женщина, которую я любил – моя мама.

Ну, а единственный мужчина – его отец. Как правило, Дженсен на подобное не подписывался. Любить – значит целоваться, и быть веселым, и обниматься, и шептать всякие глупости друг другу в освещаемой ароматизированными свечами темноте. Ну, или что-то вроде этого. А что Дженсен? А Дженсен – владелец ранчо. Ему не нужно никого любить.

– Значит, ты просто хочешь найти дуреху, которая будет тебе готовить и стирать твои вещи? – заключил Джаред. И попал в точку. 

– Ну да, все верно, – ответил Дженсен, расслабленно улыбаясь ему. Последние несколько лет он больше общался с буйными быками, чем с привлекательными парнями, но в юности у него было много практики, и это срабатывало практически каждый раз.

Джаред поджал губы, - впечатленным он не выглядел.  
– Знаешь, это самая женоненавистническая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал. Вообще когда-либо.

– А ты женщина? – спросил Дженсен, скользнув взглядом по телу Джареда, чтобы проверить. Не в первый раз он отметил длинные ноги и мускулистые руки, и, наверное, грудь под рубашкой тоже состоит сплошь из мускулов. Как раз то, что Дженсену нравилось. Но складывалось впечатление, что секса ему сегодня не обломится. Жаль.

– А почему ты не поищешь себе парня?

Дженсен рассмеялся. Он это серьезно?  
– Ни один парень на это не подпишется.

– Почему же? За бесплатное питание ему всего лишь нужно будет готовить на двоих и вести хозяйство, – Джаред умолк и уставился в свой пустой бокал. Дженсен был довольно наблюдательным парнем, работа обязывала, и он уже подметил, что Джаред за весь вечер сделал только один заказ. И явно не потому, что быстро пьянел, ведь он был просто огромным. Огромным и сексуальным. – Но с мечтой о браке придется распрощаться, – усмехнувшись, добавил Джаред.

– Ладно, босс, – язвительно отозвался Дженсен. – И как же мне найти парня, который будет готовить, убирать и не будет моей женой?

Джаред не отвечал с минуту, вперившись взглядом в пустой бокал, будто на его дне искал этого идеального парня. А Дженсен подумывал о том, чтобы отговорить его от этого занятия, ведь если парень помещается в бокал, то он недостаточно рослый для того, о чем подумывал Дженсен. А потом Джаред вздохнул, выпрямляясь на стуле. 

– Где ты остановился? - спросил он.

– В мотеле ниже по улице. Называется "Звезда пустыни", кажется, – ответил Дженсен.

Незаезженное название и исполненный со вкусом дизайн в ковбойском стиле. Над кроватью даже ковбойскую шляпу повесили.

– Уезжаешь рано? – снова спросил Джаред.

– Да, в пять, – сказал Дженсен. Возможно, ему показалось, но Джаред, кажется, вздрогнул.

– Ты встретишься со своим парнем завтра на парковке, – произнес Джаред, и Дженсен уставился на него в ответ.

– Ты шутишь, – категорично заявил он, а Джаред ухмыльнулся. – Как-то слишком быстро.

– Только когда я хочу этого, – лукаво возразил он. – Ты мне должен, чувак.

Наверное стоило начать спорить, просто ради спора, ну да черт с ним. Пиво согревало желудок, и Дженсен подумал о том, что даже если придется отослать парня, которого ему найдет Джаред, в город через неделю, это будет хоть какая-то компания. Дженсен и не предполагал, что будет скучать по людям, пока не оказался в месте, где его единственной компанией были только коровы. 

Так что он кивнул и махнул бармену, чтобы тот обновил напиток Джареда.

***

Утро было ясным и солнечным. Дженсен это ненавидел, потому что в такие моменты ему казалось, что весь мир против него и смеется над ним, когда у него похмелье. Однако он вытащил себя из постели, заставил сопротивляющиеся конечности двигаться и уже скоро, побросав немногочисленные привезенные с собой вещи в рюкзак, был готов к долгой дороге домой.

Подходя к машине, он увидел, что кто-то стоит рядом, облокотившись на нее. 

Джаред.

На самом деле, Дженсену даже не стоило удивляться, потому что никто не смог бы наладить связи так быстро, как Джареду было нужно, даже такой высокий красивый парень, как стоявший, словно напоказ, перед ним. К счастью Дженсен был в таком состоянии, что у него даже энергии не хватало, чтобы удивляться, так что он решил, что у Джареда свои причины, к Дженсену никакого отношения не имеющие. В конце концов, он получил то, что хотел: компанию, домашнюю еду и полное отсутствие кого-либо в юбке. Если только Джареду не нравится носить юбки, потому что по нему вроде такого не скажешь. Но Дженсен был абсолютно уверен, что не станет жаловаться, если тот вдруг начнет щеголять вокруг в юбке. Ну да неважно.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Дженсен, открывая дверцу грузовика и закидывая рюкзак на заднее сиденье.

– Ты всегда так рано встаешь? – спросил Джаред.

– Иногда, – Дженсен бросил быстрый взгляд на ящики с едой, сложенные в кузове грузовика, но вроде все было в порядке. – В машине страшный беспорядок, – добавил он. 

– Ясно.

Дженсен смотрел на него мгновение, затем пожал плечами и, открыв дверь, со вздохом занял свое место. Когда Джаред не последовал его примеру, Дженсен нахмурился и оглянулся.

Джаред просто стоял у пассажирской двери и смотрел на него.

– Тебе письменное приглашение нужно? – спросил Дженсен, потому что было несколько вещей, которые он не любил, и бессмысленная трата времени – одна из них. Скоту с ранчо ведь не будешь рассказывать, что не помог выбраться из-за забора с колючей проволокой, потому что разбирался со своими глубокими эмоциональными проблемами.

– Ты не против? Правда? – уточнил Джаред, поджав губы и сильнее вцепившись в свою сумку.  
Из-за подувшего ветра волосы лезли ему в лицо, и в какой-то момент Дженсен даже хотел посоветовать ему постричься. Но потом остановил себя, потому что, по сути, они были чужими друг другу. А еще выглядел он мило. Если бы, конечно, Дженсен интересовался милыми, симпатичными парнями, обычно это было не так. Но если Джаред сядет уже в этот треклятый грузовик, Дженсен, так уж и быть, попробует.

– Ты сказал, что найдешь мне жену, – заметил Дженсен. – Итак, это ты. И что дальше?

Мгновение Джаред просто смотрел на него, а потом покачал головой, чуть улыбнулся и забрался в грузовик, повернувшись, чтобы бросить свою сумку на заднее сиденье.

– Спасибо, – произнес он.

– За что ты меня благодаришь? Это ты только что согласился стать моей женой, – ответил Дженсен.

– Ты так и будешь звать меня женой? – спросил Джаред. По голосу казалось, будто он недоволен, но когда Дженсен повернулся к Джареду, то увидел, что тот снова улыбается, открыто и немного дразняще.

– Возможно, – отозвался Дженсен. – Что ты будешь с этим делать?

– Ну… – сказал Джаред, хулигански улыбаясь, – тогда никакого секса тебе не светит.

– Вот черт, – протяжно произнес Дженсен. – Совсем, как жена. Поменьше угроз, дорогая.

– А ты тот еще засранец, верно? – сказал Джаред.

– Ну да. Но зато честный, никакого обмана и вранья. 

Дженсен не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало грубо, но Джаред после этого надолго замолчал, так что, видимо, он ударил по больному. Дженсен хотел извиниться и уже открыл рот, но потом понял, что у него нет причин для этого. В конце концов, он собирается содержать Джареда, поэтому нет ничего плохого в толике честности. Определение основных правил, так сказать.

– Извини, – наконец сказал Джаред. – Я не хотел показаться отчаявшимся или что-то в этом роде. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты отказался. 

– У тебя есть какая-то темная тайна? – спросил Дженсен наигранно подозрительным тоном.

– Нет.

– Если мне позвонят из полиции, мне притвориться, что я тебя не знаю?

– Нет! – В голосе Джареда слышался ужас, и Дженсен решил, что, скорее всего, он чист. 

– Ты планируешь изнасиловать, убить или ограбить меня? – благоразумно поинтересовался Дженсен, и Джаред рассмеялся.

– Так бы я тебе и сказал, если б собирался!

– Коровы будут скучать по мне, если я умру, – предупредил Дженсен. – Они меня очень любят. И тебе придется кормить их, пока не приедут копы. А еще убедись, что мое тело не попало в сток, не хватало еще всю воду испортить. – Джаред продолжал смеяться, и смех у него был глубокий и искренний. Дженсену казалось, что если кто-то может так смеяться, значит он, как минимум, наполовину порядочный человек. – Мне кажется, ты не воспринимаешь меня всерьез.

– Если я однажды решу убить тебя, обещаю, что позабочусь о коровах, – сказал Джаред.

– Отлично. А теперь скажи мне, жена, где ты пропадала все это время?

Джаред скорчил рожу.  
– Тот тут, то там, - произнес он. - Я… я был актером. Но ничего не получилось.

"Актер, – подумал Дженсен. – С теорией "кажется искренним, поэтому порядочный человек" пора прощаться". Потому что если Джаред актер, то вызывать доверие – его призвание. Хотя пока рано было делать выводы.

– Не получается у большинства актеров, – категорично заявил Дженсен. – Я сам подумывал об этом, но потом мы переехали сюда. Отец говорил, что будущее за скотом или что-то в этом роде. – Он до сих пор помнил, как они приехали на новое ранчо, казавшееся очень странным, и как отец посадил его подле себя и сказал, что будущее в больших глупых животных, которые шатаются вокруг и мычат, пока их не съедают. В то время он считал, что это бредовая идея. И откровенно говоря, его мнение с тех пор не поменялось, но это была его работа, которая приносила заработок. 

– По всей видимости, в Голливуде трудно пробиться "большому голубому йети", – сказал Джаред, и Дженсену послышалась грусть в его голосе.

– Дословная цитата?

– Моего агента. Когда он меня увольнял.

Несколько минут они ехали в тишине. Джаред смотрел в окно на редеющие постройки и раскинувшиеся на мили вокруг пастбища, а Дженсен не отрывал взгляда от пустой дороги.

– Здесь нет никаких агентов, – наконец произнес Дженсен. – Только скот. И я.

– Отлично, – сказал Джаред. Испуганным он не казался, и в конце концов, он сам на это подписался.

– Отлично, – согласился Дженсен, и они продолжили путь.

***

– Мне кажется, тебе стоит носить фартук, – сказал Дженсен, с интересом разглядывая зад нагнувшегося над печью Джареда. На плите шипел обед, и хоть Дженсен понятия не имел, что там готовится, пахло оно вкусно, а этого уже было достаточно.

Джаред быстро и уверенно приспосабливался к жизни на ранчо. Его знакомство со скотом прошло в целом успешно. Животные окружили их, как только они с Джаредом вылезли из грузовика.

– Я думал, они живут в поле, – заметил Джаред, с замешательством наблюдая, как Дженсен достает пиленый сахар из сумки и кормит им полных надежды животных.

– Это очень маленькое ранчо. И я позволяю им гулять свободно.

– И кормишь их сладостями? – спросил Джаред, взяв у Дженсена пакет. И в течение считанных минут у него появилось несколько дюжин друзей на всю жизнь в лице коров.

– Да. В каком-то смысле, они как большие собаки, – объяснил Дженсен.

– И что, мне звать их Ровер и Бесси? – пошутил Джаред. А дальше все пошло совсем гладко.

Жизнь Дженсена на ранчо состояла из починки заборов, выпаса коров и предотвращения их болезней. Основная причина, по которой Дженсен не решался привозить кого-то на ранчо, заключалась в его опасениях, что компания не придется человеку по душе. Но он точно слышал, как Джаред пытался мычать в ответ коровам, и Дженсен рассудил, что для бывшего актера он неплохо справлялся.

– Мне кажется, тебе не помешало бы поучиться манерам у Ровера номер два, – заметил Джаред, возвращая его к реальности.

– У Ровера номер два? – спросил Дженсен.

– Именно, – ответил Джаред, будто это было чем-то очевидным. 

Дженсен очень быстро пришел к выводу, что Джаред, возможно, чуть-чуть с приветом. Ладно, не чуть-чуть, но к удивлению Дженсена, это оказалось довольно притягательным. И хорошо, что так, хорошо, что ему кажется милым мычащий и придумывающий имена коровам новый знакомый, потому что альтернатива была удручающей.

Джаред снял сковороду с печи и ловко выложил приготовленную еду на тарелки.

– Неплохо, – заметил Дженсен, распробовав сочное и отлично приготовленное блюдо. 

Из обычного мяса Джаред приготовил такую вкусноту, какой у Дженсена за все годы жизни на ранчо не получалось. Но пока было рано одаривать его комплиментами.

– Неплохо? Да я гений!

– Ну у тебя и эго, – сухо заметил Дженсен.

– Я тебе покажу, – проворчал Джаред. – Вот подожди.

– А ты точно не хочешь надеть фартук? У меня где-то лежит мамин. Он малость вычурный, но я уверен, тебе пойдет, – сказал Дженсен и, несмотря на набитый рот, широко улыбнулся.

В ответ Джаред наградил его полным отвращения взглядом.  
– Есть еще какие-нибудь фетиши, которыми ты хочешь со мной поделиться? - спросил он.

– Погоди-ка, ты добровольно согласился стать моей женой, а теперь не хочешь надевать фартук? – Дженсен попытался изобразить обиду, но Джаред явно на это не купился. Жаль. Он очень хорошо представил себе Джареда в мамином переднике – коротеньком, с рюшечками. Джареду он доходил бы до середины бедра, а длинные загорелые ноги остались бы неприкрытыми. Да, Дженсен мог представить Джареда в мамином переднике… и только в нем.

– Все идет к тому, что это станет проблемой, да? – со вздохом спросил Джаред, но Дженсен был уверен, что так он скрывает усмешку.

– Тут ты прав, – ответил Дженсен.

Они доели, и Дженсен показал Джареду оставшуюся часть дома. Джаред очень обрадовался, когда увидел компьютер с выходом в интернет и большой красивый телевизор.

– А ты что думал? – спросил Дженсен. – Что тут нет электричества?

– Я думал, что ты из тех людей, что стремятся быть ближе к природе. Только ты, скот и мили чистого неба, – деланно произнес Джаред, размахивая руками.

– Я еще не сошел с ума, – фыркнул Дженсен.

– Говорит парень, который хочет, чтобы я носил передник.

– Молчать, жена, – выдал Дженсен.  
Джаред закатил глаза и шлепнул его по руке.

В течение вечера Дженсен выяснил, что хотя Джаред и провел последние несколько лет в Лос-Анджелесе, в городке, где они встретились, он оказался, потому что возвращался домой в Сан-Антонио. Так что если бы Дженсен решил выбраться в город на день позже, Джаред уже был бы там, приютился бы в родном доме и объедал разочаровавшихся в нем родителей. Но тот факт, что Джаред родился и вырос в Техасе, объяснял несколько вещей, а именно его протяжное произношение, такое же, как у Дженсена, и высокий рост. И вместе с тем Дженсен быстро понял, что все остальное – постоянные прикосновения и шлепки, поддразнивания и не сходящая с лица улыбка – это и есть Джаред.

– Да, так что у меня в сумке одиннадцать пакетов фруктовых тянучек, – доверительно сообщил Джаред.

– А одежда? – спросил Дженсен, прикидывая, не рановато ли предлагать Джареду ходить по дому обнаженным или уже поздно снова просить его надеть передник.

– Да кому нужна одежда? Я их скреплю вместе и если проголодаюсь, смогу съесть свои шорты. – Джаред говорил так уверенно, будто люди все время так делают. Хотя, может быть, в Лос-Анджелесе и делают, все возможно.

Дженсен гадал, не будет ли слишком поспешно признать, что найти жену было его лучшей идеей.

***

На ранчо время течет медленно. Первые несколько дней были в основном хорошими, ну может быть чуть-чуть тяжелыми. Дженсен при каждом удобном случае называл Джареда женой, потому что хоть ему и нравилась его улыбка, но когда Джаред хмурился и пытался казаться грозным, выглядел он забавно. А еще у Джареда была одна общая черта с его скотом: он тоже походил на собаку. Будто большой щенок, только он еще убирает, готовит и смеется по утрам над не до конца проснувшимся Дженсеном.

Дженсен научил Джареда, сколько корма нужно давать скоту по утрам и как проверять достаточно ли воды в поилке. Он показал ему речку и пообещал, когда будет свободное время научить его ловить рыбу, используя мясо вместо прикорма. А Джаред помогал ему готовить тюки с заготавливаемым на зиму сеном. Однако на девиз Дженсена "Всегда будь готов", правда произнесенный с плотоядным взглядом, он скривился и толкнул его в высокую траву. А еще Джаред отказался раскрыть свои кулинарные секреты.

Они флиртовали. Постоянно. Каждый раз, как Дженсен подтрунивал на Джаредом, тот вздыхал и говорил:  
– Ну что ж, я собирался пойти с тобой куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, но теперь у меня нет настроения.

К тому же Джаред очень часто упоминал "Горбатую гору" и ее маленькую развратную сестричку - "Голую гору", которые он, казалось, выучил наизусть. Однажды вечером после нескольких лишних бутылок пива Джаред выдал, что Дженсен намного сексуальнее, чем Джейк Джилленхол и Хит Леджер вместе взятые, но только когда он хорошо себя ведет.

В свою очередь, Дженсен постоянно вспоминал передники с оборочками, громко комментировал размер своего "агрегата" и дефилировал вокруг дома без рубашки, при каждом удобном случае жалуясь на невыносимую жару. И ему было очень приятно, когда Джаред стал брать с него пример. 

И теперь Дженсену приходилось скрывать неуместные стояки, которых у него не случалось с подросткового возраста. Он дрочил каждую ночь, думая при этом о голой груди, больших глазах и мягких волосах.

Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько неудовлетворенным. 

Спустя три недели за завтраком Джаред глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
– Мне нужно сделать важное объявление.

– Да? – спросил Дженсен. Вилка с куском картофельной оладьи замерла у него на полпути ко рту. Тысячи ответов, начиная от "я уезжаю" до "я тебя люблю" пронеслись в его голове.

– У меня закончились конфеты, – выдал Джаред. – Это ужасно! – добавил он, когда Дженсен начал смеяться от облегчения, да так, что оладья упала с вилки.  
Когда Джаред надулся, Дженсена затопило чувство глубокой привязанности к парню, который вошел в его жизнь благодаря безумной причуде, рожденной захмелевшим мозгом. Ему нравился Джаред, очень нравился.

– Ну так купи, – тяжело дыша, произнес Дженсен.

– Мы черт знает где, мне придется есть коровий сахар, – мрачно сказал Джаред.

– Ты всегда можешь съездить в город, – предложил Дженсен. – Останешься на ночь в мотеле и вернешься на следующий день.

– Правда? – удивился Джаред.

Дженсен приподнял брови.  
– Это тебе будут не каникулы, жена, – произнес Дженсен. Он был почти уверен, что Джаред еле слышно шепнул «началось». – Я напишу тебе список покупок. Ты с этим справишься?

– Я не ребенок, – заметил Джаред. – А ты со мной не поедешь?

– Нет, ты же не ребенок, – парировал Дженсен. – Нужно прививать скот, так что я буду занят. Сам справишься. Я дам тебе денег и ключи. Нужно собрать вещи для ночевки и выехать как можно быстрее.

Джаред смотрел на него, так что Дженсен набил рот едой и ждал. В конце концов, он не выдержал:

– Тебе нужен словарь, чтобы понять фразу "как можно быстрей"?

– А, нет, – ответил Джаред и выскочил из комнаты, а Дженсен задумчиво поглядел на его зад.

Через час Джаред уехал. Дженсен занял себя работой на целый день и привил почти все стадо. Кажется, они были не в духе и совсем не потому, что он ходил за ними, вооружившись устрашающим шприцем. В душе Дженсен понимал, что они чувствуют себя так же потерянно, как и он, когда наблюдал за уже знакомой копной волос в окошке у водительского сидения, исчезающей вдали.

Когда Дженсен сел за свой теперь уже необычный ужин, его будто ударило осознанием, насколько нелогична вся эта ситуация. Джаред – актер. Провалившийся актер, но это не отменяет того факта, что несколько лет его профессией было лгать за деньги. И после трехнедельного знакомства Дженсен вручил ему деньги и ключи от грузовика и посоветовал вернуться на следующий день. Дженсен понял, что он полный идиот. Если Джаред не вернется, Дженсену это будет уроком. Он должен был поехать с ним, или сам, или… хоть что-нибудь.

"Жалкий почти тридцатилетний старик", - решил Дженсен. Печальное дело - скучать по человеку, которого едва знаешь, когда не видишь его всего лишь несколько часов. Но как бы нелогично это ни было, Дженсен скучал.

Вдалеке замычала корова, и Дженсен подумал, не последовать ли примеру Джареда, промычав ей в ответ.

Джаред вернулся к обеду следующего дня. Он неистово махал ему рукой еще с другой стороны забора и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Наверное, сахара у него в крови сейчас было слишком много. А Дженсен был просто счастлив и спокоен, ведь он наконец увидел его. Он пробился к Джареду через стадо, и тот схватил его, крепко обнимая.

"О, точно, – подумал Дженсен, – по-мужски так обнимаемся". По его предыдущему опыту такие объятия бывали неудобным, слишком короткими и очень-очень мужественными.

Джаред вцепился в его плечи и не отпускал уже секунд десять, и вот теперь Дженсен наконец расслабился и обхватил Джареда руками за спину, как давно хотел. На Джареде только футболка, и Дженсен чувствовал теплую кожу под ней. Он практически ощущал запах счастья, исходящий от него. Вообще Джаред счастлив большую часть времени - и это ненормально, - но сейчас он просто окутывал Дженсена своим настроением, заставляя чувствовать то же самое.

– Я вернулся, – сказал Джаред, выпуская его из объятий. Дженсен чуть отодвинулся, не зная, куда деть руки. Хорошо он хоть шприц отложил, когда увидел, что Джаред подъезжает, а то все эти приветственные объятия были бы слишком болезненны для обеих сторон.

– А я и не заметил, – ответил Дженсен.

– И привез конфеты, – добавил Джаред. – Много конфет.

– Мне уже бояться?

– Возможно. Чуть-чуть, – хитро выдал Джаред. – Кстати, после всех покупок из твоего списка осталось немного денег.

– Да? – Дженсен думал, что он будет волноваться, но ничего подобного. Вся тревога, что он испытывал последние несколько часов, сразу же ушла. Он перестал беспокоиться. Он чувствовал себя прекрасно. Просто прекрасно. Если бы еще месяц назад ему кто-нибудь сказал, что он будет так радоваться, что какой-то парень уехал за покупками, а потом вернулся, Дженсен бы до сих пор смеялся. Абсолютно нелогично – все, что можно сказать.

– Я еще кое-что привез, – признался Джаред.

– Что?

– Всякие травки. И вок. Ну и еще кое-что, – ответил Джаред, рассеяно жестикулируя. – А еще пару рубашек, мои пообтрепались. Ну и новую гладильную доску.

– Я уверен, что не давал тебе столько денег, чтобы хватило купить все это. Если только проигнорировать мой список, – медленно начал Дженсен. – А ведь еще мотель. Что ты сделал, Джаред?

– Ну, часть денег была моей, – сказал тихо Джаред, не поднимая на него взгляд.

– Ты сам заплатил? – уточнил Дженсен, чтобы удостовериться.

– Ну да. Я только готовлю и убираю, а если я собираюсь остаться здесь надолго, – сказал Джаред, даже не замечая, как каждое слово учащает сердцебиение Дженсена, – то мне нужно больше одежды и приличная гладильная доска. И вок. Так что я подумал, что стоит вложиться.

– Ты уверен? – рот Дженсена продолжал двигаться, хотя мозг заклинило на словах Джареда "задержаться на ранчо надолго". Надолго. Это означало, что он не уедет и не оставит здесь Дженсена одного. Нужно, конечно, реанимировать в памяти несколько прошлых разговоров, но Дженсен был уверен, что это самое лучшее, что ему когда-либо говорили.

– Эмм, – Джаред бросает на него косой взгляд. – Да?

Все это казалось отчасти жалким и очень иррациональным. А еще совершенно не совпадало с тем, в чем убеждал себя Дженсен всю жизнь – ладно, всю жизнь до Джареда. Но, несмотря на все это, Дженсен готов был взорваться от переполняющего его абсолютного элементарного счастья.

– И кто у нас хорошая жена? – пропел Дженсен, хлопнув Джареда по плечу.

– Ненавижу тебя, – пробормотал Джаред без злобы в голосе и играючи пихнул его локтем.

– Это Джаред? – Дженсен повернулся к стаду, которое дружным хором промычало в ответ. – Да, именно, Джаред – хорошая жена.

Джаред закатил глаза и снова его пихнул, но в этот раз Дженсен ответил тем же. И да, Дженсен влюбился.

***

Вообще все должно быть идеально. Дженсен Эклз влюбился в свою жену. Мужчины же должны любить своих жен, правильно? Только вот жена Дженсена – огромный парень нетрадиционной ориентации, который хоть и флиртует постоянно, очевидно не замечает полные надежды и вожделения взгляды, которые Дженсен бросает на него постоянно. Если именно в этом заключается идеальность, то идеальность – это пытка и само воплощение сексуальной неудовлетворенности.

Но так как Дженсен мазохист, он не останавливал Джареда, когда тот стягивал футболку, перегревшись на солнце, пока они чинили забор.

Итак, они ремонтировали забор. Дженсен решил было подумать о фаллических предметах, потому что они целый день поднимали столбы, двигали их туда-сюда и вставляли в землю, но к несчастью они еще и забивали их молотком и крепили к ним колючую проволоку металлическими скобами, так что эту мысль он отбросил. Вместо этого он выработал следующий порядок действий:

1\. Поднять столб.  
2\. Посмотреть на Джареда. Полюбоваться тем, как блестит от пота его спина.  
3\. Поднять бур, поставить на землю, применить по назначению.  
4\. Посмотреть на Джареда. Полюбоваться тем, как солнце играет на его золотой коже и освещает его лицо.  
5\. Воткнуть столб в землю.  
6\. Посмотреть на Джареда. Полюбоваться тем, как его кожа разрумянилась от жары.  
7\. Поднять молоток.  
8\. Посмотреть на Джареда. Полюбоваться тем, как липнут волосы к его лицу, а он вынужден смахивать их своими большими руками.  
9\. Взять металлическую скобу и прикрепить колючую проволоку к столбу.  
10\. Посмотреть на Джареда. Полюбоваться тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь от усилия и перекатываются мускулы, когда он выполняет свою часть работы.  
11\. Вернуться и повторить все, начиная с пункта 1.

Джаред поднял взгляд, когда Дженсен был на десятом круге, пункте 10, подпункте "а" – попытаться и проиграть в борьбе с неудобной и неуместной эрекцией.  
– Эй, - сказал он. - У меня такое чувство, что я один здесь выполняю всю работу.

– Это потому что ты женщина, – пояснил Дженсен, – поэтому считаешь, что всегда прав, да еще и вечно хныкаешь.

– Неправда! – возразил Джаред, но Дженсен только пожал плечами. – А вообще, ты такой ханжа.

– Тебе это нравится.

– Тебе повезло, что ты гей, – заметил Джаред. – И красивый.

– Я не красивый, – с важным видом заявил Дженсен. – Я воплощение мужественности и отваги.

– Спорю, женщины по всему миру платят, чтобы получить такие губы, как у тебя, – сказал Джаред. – Они об этом не догадываются, но это факт. Может, ты такой женоненавистник, потому что в глубине души боишься, что ты и есть женщина. 

Джаред нахмурился, будто только что понял, что за слова сорвались с его губ. Они были такими притягательными. Губы, конечно же, а не слова. Дженсену следовало бы оскорбиться, но только все, что Джаред делал и говорил в последние дни, было окрашено для него в цвета счастья. С практической точки зрения, Дженсен надеялся, что это пройдет, и пытался игнорировать тихий голосок внутри, который не хотел расставаться с этим чувством никогда.

– Спорим, когда я ухожу на поле, – выдал Дженсен, – ты надеваешь передник и прячешь его, когда я возвращаюсь.

– Как же.

– Ты не сможешь меня обмануть. Я в твоей голове. – Дженсен старался не думать, в каких еще частях тела Джареда ему хотелось бы побывать, но это было бесполезно. 

– Твоя башка, должно быть, очень страшное место, – сказал Джаред. 

Дженсен едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать Джареду, что как раз в данный момент с его головой все в порядке – ну может на него самую малость влияет эйфория, – но вместо этого решил подавлять пункт 10, подраздел "а" своего плана и вернулся к работе.

***

Вечером того же дня Джаред постучал в дверь Дженсена и робко вошел.

– Все в порядке? – сонно спросил Дженсен, сев на кровати.

– Да. Только… можешь сделать мне одолжение?

– Конечно, – ответил Дженсен. "Я даже готов втрахать тебя в матрас, если ты попросишь. Черт, даже если ты не попросишь. Как насчет этого?" – подумал он, а вслух спросил: – В чем дело?

Джаред засмеялся смущенно.  
– Глупо, конечно, но я сегодня целый день проходил без рубашки, и все закончилось не очень хорошо.

Джаред зашел в комнату, а Дженсен потянулся и включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Когда Джаред подошел ближе, Дженсен заметил, что кожа у него покраснела и начала шелушиться.

– В следующий раз я обязательно намажусь солнцезащитным кремом, – сказал Джаред. – Я уже помазал грудь, но не могу дотянуться до спины. Поможешь?

Джаред протянул Дженсену бутылочку с кремом после загара, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
– У меня есть кое-что получше, - сказал он. - Я сейчас.

От усталости он едва смог подняться с постели и вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он спустя пару минут с несколькими листьями алоэ-вера в руке и, раздавив их, выпустил живительный сок.

– Это лучше помогает. Ляжешь?

– Спасибо, – ответил Джаред и, не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, растянулся на постели, умостив голову на подушку Дженсена. Тот на мгновение задумался о том, чтобы шлепнуть его хорошенько, но передумал, едва увидев спину Джареда. Она была пунцовой и выглядела болезненно. Дженсену захотелось облизать его.

Он глубоко вздохнул и начал выдавливать сок на спину Джареда. Когда он дотронулся до него, Джаред вздрогнул, но Дженсен начал успокаивать его, попутно втирая сок алоэ ему в кожу мягкими круговыми движениями.

– Приятно, – спустя какое-то время пробормотал Джаред в подушку, и Дженсен, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. После нескольких минут медленных втираний, - не то, чтобы Дженсен намеренно делал это медленно, но он же старался не пропустить ни одного участка кожи, - поясница Дженсена начала сопротивляться неудобной позе.

– Можно?.. – спросил он, указывая на спину Джареда. Тот посмотрел через плечо, как бы спрашивая, и Дженсен снова указал на его спину.

– Все, что пожелаешь, – разрешил Джаред.  
Дженсен сел на него, широко расставив ноги по бокам, и начал втирать сок ему в плечи. Возможно даже больше, чем ему на самом деле было нужно. Сон уже давно слетел с него под напором такого близкого контакта с телом Джареда. Дженсен прекрасно понимал, что затягивать с процедурой не стоит, но Джаред так вздыхал и даже постанывал время от времени, так что Дженсен просто… не мог… остановиться.

– Спасибо, – сказал, наконец, Джаред, повернувшись и чуть прищурившись глядя на Дженсена.

– Пожалуйста, – ответил Дженсен срывающимся голосом.

Джаред не отрывал от него взгляда и Дженсен осознал, что тот не может подняться, потому что Дженсен все еще сидит на нем. Он скатился в сторону, и Джаред плавно сел на кровати.

– Спасибо, – повторил он.

– Все еще пожалуйста.

Джаред не двигался. Он продолжал сидеть и изучать Дженсена, который чувствовал себя немного неуютно в своих старых боксерах. Собственно ничего больше на нем не было.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил, наконец, Дженсен.

Ему показалось, что Джаред не ответит, но он ошибся.  
– Все это рытье ямок и забивание молотком столбов в землю плохо сказалось на моей спине и плечах, – произнес он.

Слова давались ему с трудом, как и Дженсену, которому безумно хотелось положить руки на грудь Джареда, чтобы прочувствовать, будет ли она вибрировать с каждым издаваемым звуком. Скорее всего, будет, но Дженсен хотел удостовериться. Опытный путь – самый научно обоснованный.

– Да? – выдохнул Дженсен. – У меня… у меня есть массажное масло, и я мог бы…

– Да, ты должен…

Дженсен практически спрыгнул с кровати и унесся в ванную, но, когда он вернулся с бутылочкой в руках, Джареда уже не было в постели.

Он стоял подле нее полностью обнаженный.

– Ебать, – выдавил Дженсен.

– С удовольствием, – согласился Джаред. И они, наконец, шагнули друг к другу. Они стали целоваться, медленно, долго и так жадно, что это могло свести Дженсена с ума.

Дженсен подумал о том, что у Джареда все было большим. Своей большой рукой он стянул с него боксеры и стал мять его ягодицу неприлично длинными пальцами. Другая его рука, казалось, побывала везде: пробежалась по волосам, спустилась на шею, приласкала спину, а затем переключилась на грудь Дженсена. А его рот… боже, Дженсену казалось, что его сейчас проглотят. В хорошем смысле. Язык Джареда толкался ему в рот, непристойно намекая, что последует за этим. Дженсен застонал, когда они рухнули на кровать. Забытый бутылек с маслом выскользнул из его руки, когда они прижались друг к другу, и животом Дженсен почувствовал огромный твердый член Джареда.

– Что ж ты так долго? – спросил Дженсен, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и он начал прокладывать дорожку из влажных поцелуев по груди Джареда. Его кожа была горькой на вкус и отдавала лекарствами, но Дженсену было все равно, ведь это Джаред и это лучшее, что с ним случалось в жизни.

– Я? Я, черт… – у Джареда перехватило дыхание, когда Дженсен добрался до его соска. – Я к тебе переехал, черт побери.

– Я купил вок, – произнес Дженсен, не отрываясь от Джареда, – пожалуйста, давай трахнемся.

– Что-то в этом роде, – ответил Джаред. Дженсен засмеялся, а потом опустился вниз и взял член Джареда в рот.

Дженсен не часто отсасывал. Во-первых, возможность редко выпадала, а во-вторых, когда она все же появлялась, его партнеры были из тех, кто не хотел тратить время, а сразу приступал к делу. Но Дженсен все равно любил это дело, а у Джареда был самый красивый член, который он когда-либо видел: длинный, толстый, черт побери, просто идеальный.

– Боже, – срываясь, прошептал Джаред. Дженсен хотел улыбнуться, но потом решил сосредоточиться на более насущных делах. А именно на горячей твердой плоти, по которой скользил его язык, и на том факте, что это член Джареда сейчас у него во рту.

– О Боже, я знал, что ты будешь хорош в этом, – выдавил Джаред. – Я… вот почему у тебя такие идеальные губы, твой рот такой… Боже, Джен.

Никто не называл его Дженом. Вообще-то Дженсену это не очень нравилось, но он ведь называл Джареда женой. К тому же в его исполнении имечко звучало не так уж плохо. А если еще учесть, что с членом во рту сложно жаловаться, он решил оставить все, как есть.

Вдруг Дженсена настигла идея. Он начал лихорадочно шарить вокруг, пока не наткнулся рукой на холодную пластмассу. Он буквально на пару секунд оторвался от члена Джареда, чтобы вылить немного масла на пальцы. Джаред, раскинувшись на постели, стонал в голос, запрокидывая голову и тяжело дыша. Дженсен осторожно засунул под него руку и аккуратно вставил скользкий палец в его анус.

Джаред застыл.  
– Боже, – выдохнул он. Дженсен решил, что надо прекратить и вернуться к первоначальному плану, потому что от Джареда он готов принять все. Но тут Джаред качнулся и сильнее насадился на его палец. – Да, Джен, да, еще… Боже. – И только тут Дженсен понял, что все происходит на самом деле.

Он чувствовал себя будто во сне, добавляя еще масла на свои пальцы и вставляя в зад Джареда уже два. Джаред подавался ему навстречу и, когда Дженсен наконец-то нашел нужную точку, неожиданно вскинулся и буквально выбил весь воздух из его легких.  
– Прости, прости, Джен… Боже, это так классно, ты… черт, ты должен остановиться или я кончу.

Никто не стал бы игнорировать такой совет, если все же хочет трахнуть своего партнера, так что Дженсен вытащил пальцы и встал на колени, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда, который развалился на постели, прикрыв глаза. Его член, потемневший от прилившей крови и влажный после рта Дженсена, был прижат к животу.

– Можно? – попытался сказать Дженсен, но его горло все еще саднило после минета. – Джаред?

– Боже, да, сделай же уже это, – ответил Джаред.  
Дженсена не пришлось просить дважды. Он практически нырнул к тумбочке, в которой хранил презервативы. Пальцы не поспевали за желаниями, но в конце концов он встал на колени между разведенных ног Джареда.

– Давай же, – торопил его Джаред, – я не рассыплюсь.

– А я еще думал, что ты нежный цветочек, – ответил Дженсен. Наклонившись, он прижался губами к шее Джареда и вошел в него. – Боже, – выдавил Дженсен. Ему показалось, будто его тисками сдавили.

– Еще чего, я – Джаред, – произнес он и обнял Дженсена за плечи. А тот старался не двигаться. – Но можешь звать меня так… ах… если тебе хочется.

– Ты такой скромный.

– Я самый скромный человек в мире, – согласился Джаред и глубоко вздохнул. – Все, можешь двигаться.

И это все, что требовалось Дженсену. Он начал медленно толкаться в Джареда, чувствуя, как вокруг его члена сокращаются мышцы. С каждым новым движением он старался изменить угол, пока с очередным толчком Джаред не выгнулся и громко не застонал. После этого ни один из них не смог продержаться долго. Джаред что-то лепетал, а толчки Дженсена становились все более отрывистыми, пока он наконец не кончил с криком, чувствуя, как Джаред изливается между их телами.

Когда Дженсен чуть-чуть отдышался, он вышел из Джареда и накинул на них простыню. Джаред улыбнулся и обнял Дженсена, который улыбнулся в ответ и уже открыл рот, правда не до конца понимая, что хочет сказать. Джаред не дал ему такой возможности.  
– Если ты назовешь меня женой, я тебя тресну, – предупредил он.

– Хорошо, – счастливо сказал Дженсен, и этого было достаточно.

***

– Мне нравится буква "с", – сказал Джаред. Дженсен лениво открыл глаза и увидел, как Джаред вытащил рыбу из воды и начал осматривать ее критическим взглядом. – Все лучшие вещи начинаются с нее.

– Мда? – произнес Дженсен. Он снова закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь солнечными лучами, ласкающими его лицо. Вот это жизнь. Все дела на сегодня закончены, стадо в порядке, забор они починили, а Джаред, видимо, пытается поймать им обед.

– А теперь я еще могу добавить "сидеть и ловить рыбу" в список, – радостно продолжил Джаред. – Секс, сладости, спиртное, особенно чужое. И это далеко не конец списка.

– Правда? И что же еще?

Джаред задумался.  
– Ну… сейчас в голову ничего не приходит, – признал Джаред. – А вообще ты такой педант.

– Ну конечно, это я виноват в твоих причудах, – скривившись, заметил Дженсен.

– Тебе не нравятся мои причуды? – голос Джареда перестал быть игривым и стал скорее заигрывающим. А когда Дженсен открыл глаза, то увидел, что Джаред стоит возле него на коленях. Где-то позади них мирно замычала Бесси Номер Три, кличку которой дал Джаред.

Дженсен никогда не называл коров, пока тут не появился Джаред. Он вообще не думал о них никак, кроме как о скоте, который, в конечном счете, станет обедом. Ну, или ужином. Или даже завтраком, возможностей – уйма. Но еда тут была не при чем. Важно то, что теперь Дженсен знал, что корова, которая пасется неподалеку от них – Бесси Номер Три, потому что так решил Джаред. Он обладал таким влиянием. Даже вещи, которые в принципе не могли этого сделать, в его присутствии менялись, чтобы угодить причудам Джареда Падалеки. И это начиная со скота, которому он дал имена, и заканчивая рекой, в которую он упал на прошлой неделе.

Дженсену все это нравилось, конечно же, потому что он любил Джареда, хотя и не чувствовал себя в состоянии признаться ему в этом. А все, что его окружало, так или иначе было связано с Джаредом. Для него каждый раз было как гром среди ясного неба, что еще одна вещь на его ранчо становится частью его «жены». И только что-то внутри постоянно одергивало его, словно намекая, что долго это не продлится и счастья ему не видать. В конце концов, как говорил сам Джаред, Дженсен - женоненавистнеческая задница, которая не умеет готовить и думает, что в коровах будущее. Джаред же – голливудский актер, - ну или, по крайней мере, был им, - с улыбкой, способной затмить солнце.

Так что Дженсен понимал, что ему нужно наслаждаться обществом Джареда, пока есть такая возможность и надеяться на лучшее. Что он собственно и делал.

– Можешь проверить, – бросил вызов Дженсен.

Пять минут спустя любое сомнение, которого у Дженсена, по сути, и не было, смыло под напором руки Джареда, обхватившей оба их члена. Джаред плавно двигал рукой и нашептывал на ухо Дженсену всякие нежности и пошлости. Когда вопрос с причудами был решен, других претензий, по сути, и не осталось. Дженсен любил его член, любил то, как он ощущался – длинный, толстый, твердый – во рту или в руке.

Джаред был крайне ненасытен. Ему было достаточно небольшого намека, или тщательно завуалированного оскорбления, или вызова, чтобы в следующее мгновение Дженсен оказался погребен под шестью футами возбужденного Падалеки. Даже на «жену» у них выработался своего рода условный рефлекс, ведь Джареду тут же нужно было доказать свою гендерную принадлежность.

За последующие несколько недель почти все стадо получило моральную травму, потому Дженсен с Джаредом трахнулись на каждом пригорке вокруг ранчо.

– Это так классно, – сказал Джаред однажды, лаская рукой влажную от пота грудь Дженсена.

– Я знаю, но мне неудобно говорить такое про себя, – скромно ответил Дженсен, и Джаред шлепнул его по руке.

– Я имел в виду, что мы можем заниматься этим где угодно, и никто нас не увидит.

– Вот тут я не уверен, – поправил его Дженсен. – Мне кажется, тебе стоит извиниться перед Ровером Номер Два, хотя впечатленным он не выглядел.

– Бедняжка, – с сожалением в голосе согласился Джаред. – Я одарю его попозже крупицей моей любви.

– Но только крупицей, – сморщившись, заметил Дженсен.

– Эй, ты на что намекаешь?

– Нет-нет, ни на что…

Они несколько раз трахались на кухонном столе, хотя Дженсену так и не удалось уломать Джареда надеть передник. А однажды они сделали это перед зеркалом в ванной. Огромные руки Джареда оставляли следы на стекле, пока Дженсен плавно трахал его, и они смотрели на свои двигающиеся отражения. Дженсен был вынужден признать, что кончая он выглядит по-дурацки, но оно того стоило, потому что потом Джаред признался, что это было одной из самых возбуждающих вещей, что он видел, и, возможно, им стоит потратиться на камеру. И это не только потому, что он произнес "нам", хотя Дженсен даже перед собой не притворялся, что ему не понравилось, а потому, что Джаред считает, будто они будут вместе. А еще они трахались в спальне, в душе, во второй спальне, и один раз, опираясь на дверь грузовика после возвращения Джареда из города.

Спустя четыре месяца Дженсен с полной уверенностью считал, что вся эта история с поиском жены была лучшей его идеей, и его либидо с ним согласилось.

***

Так что вот так. Жизнь Дженсена никогда не была настолько идеальной, и он был просто невероятно счастлив. Однако, к сожалению, его внутренний пессимист оказался прав, и все пошло наперекосяк.

Все началось с того, что Джаред объявил, что у них почти закончились самые необходимые продукты: ветчина, яблоки и жевательные червячки.

– Я уже по тебе скучаю, – пошутил Дженсен, следуя за Джаредом к грузовику чуть позже.

– Не могу тебя винить, – согласился Джаред, бросая свою сумку на пассажирское сиденье и поворачиваясь к Дженсену для поцелуя. Дженсен улыбнулся ему в губы и попытался сохранить в памяти его вкус, его запах, ощущения от его близости, а потом запустил руки в волосы Джареда. Дженсен уже собирался предложить, чтобы Джаред отложил поездку на пару часов, как тот отстранился, оставил короткий поцелуй на шее Дженсена и сел в грузовик.

Джаред завел двигатель и повернулся, чтобы помахать на прощание.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Дженсен, пока Джаред отъезжал.

Его рука застыла в прощальном жесте, и Дженсен понял, что Джаред его услышал. Однако грузовик он не остановил.

Дженсен смотрел, как он удаляется вниз по дороге и исчезает вдалеке. Казалось, сердце застряло в горле, Дженсен ощущал себя самым большим идиотом в мире.

– Черт, – крикнул он.

Ровер Номер Один окинул его пренебрежительным взглядом и двинулся в сторону пастбища, а Дженсен выругался снова и потопал в дом.

Это было утром. Очень скоро Дженсен пришел к выводу, что преждевременное признание было одним из самых глупых его поступков, затмевающим даже случай с приготовлением сырных тостов в девятилетнем возрасте. Он тогда спалил потолок на кухне.

Но если учесть, что его рот порой будто жил отдельной от мозга жизнью и творил, что ему вздумается, то Дженсен не был виноват в полной мере. Он пытался признаться в своих чувствах уже несколько недель, идя на попятный в самый последний момент. Совершенно очевидно, что у его рта были другие планы.

К сожалению, средоточие всех тревог Дженсена укатило на его грузовике и с его сердцем за пазухой, и ему осталось только гадать, вернет ли их Джаред назад.

Но Дженсен, все же, был практичным человеком. И после осознания всего, что он натворил, ему оставалось сделать только то, что сделал бы любой другой практичный человек в его ситуации.

Во-первых, он накормил коров. Во-вторых, проверил воду в поилках. Потом он взял самый большой молот, который смог поднять и остаток дня провел за проверкой забора, потому что сегодня ему хотелось делать только одну вещь – бить молотком то, что не даст сдачи.

Это было днем.

Вечером Дженсен попытался посмотреть кино, но все фильмы в его фильмотеке они уже пересмотрели с Джаредом, и его комментарии звучали в голове Дженсена так четко, будто он сам сидел рядом, ел попкорн и периодически толкал Дженсена в плечо.

"Несмотря на то, что Джаред любит играть, - с нежностью думал Дженсен, - у него очень мало терпения, чтобы посмотреть от начала до конца продукт, изготовленный его коллегами по цеху, и очень мало уважения к этим самым коллегам. "

Вот оно. Джаред — актер. На самом деле, Дженсен понятия не имел, что у него на уме. Что, например, Джаред думает о нем. Ведь все, что Дженсен о нем узнал, для Джареда могло быть просто игрой, способом найти крышу над головой и еду, найти легкую комфортную жизнь. И секс мог быть просто сексом. Чем-то, что он делал, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив и не прогнал его. Любовь, видимо, не входила в его планы, как изначально не входила и в планы Дженсена. Неудивительно, что он решил сбежать.

Его ужин состоял из смеси пережаренного и недоваренного, потому что он был слишком раздражен, чтобы дать картофелю еще немного времени и слишком отвлекался, чтобы заметить, что его сосиски подгорели. Он выпил слишком много пива и громко рыгнул, а поскольку рядом не было Джареда, чтобы смотреть на него осуждающе, он стал рыгать еще громче.  
Он старался не думать о том, как Джаред будет сидеть в баре мотеля в окружении парней, которые будут вестись на него, как повелся Дженсен, будто мотылек, привлеченный ярким светом огня. А может Джаред и не в мотеле, и не в баре, а едет дальше в грузовике Дженсена и не собирается возвращаться.

Черт возьми, Дженсен ненавидел любовь. Вот почему он старался ее избегать, был до сегодняшнего дня жестким и независимым и никогда не проводил вечера страдая, тоскуя и пытаясь не захлебнуться от накатывающих волнами ревности и паранойи. Он жалок.

– Ты жалок, – сказал Дженсен себе и толпе, наблюдающей какой-то бейсбольный матч. С экрана прокричали и прогикали соглашаясь.

"Вот так-то, – думал он, – а ведь я знал, что все закончится плохо".  
Укладываясь спать раньше обычного времени, потому что достойных занятий больше не было, Дженсен решил утешиться тем, что, по крайней мере, он оказался прав.

Его последней мыслью перед тем, как провалиться в сон, было, что неразумно судить Джареда, пока факт его невозвращения не подтвердится, если конечно Дженсен не совсем идиот. Но у него было плохое предчувствие, очень плохое, одно из тех, которые посещали его при приближении грозы или болезни коров. Утром Дженсен не помнил своих снов, но не сомневался, что хорошего в них было мало.

Джаред обещал вернуться к обеду. С этим тяжелым грузом на душе Дженсен взял молот и решил проверить забор до конца. К обеду он как раз закончил.

Честно говоря, он закончил позднее привычного времени обеда, но в том, чтобы поесть позже нет ничего страшного, правда ведь?

В три пополудни Дженсен направился к дому, чтобы поесть. Молот в его руке тревожно раскачивался, а Джаред до сих пор не вернулся. Бесси Номер Восемь ждала его у дома и грустно мычала, так что Дженсен отбросил молот и решил проверить, что же случилось

По мере приближения к корове чувство тревоги усилилось, и, когда он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Бесси Номер Восемь по спине, она лягнула его. Удар пришелся на колено и Дженсен почувствовал, как сломалась коленная чашечка. Он закричал от боли, падая на спину. Он был близко к дому, крыльцо - как раз за его спиной. Дженсена только беспокоила ослепляющая боль в затылке, но он продолжает ковылять, пока все не окрасилось в черный цвет.

За следующие несколько часов он пришел в сознание только раз. Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел, что вокруг уже темно и что Джаред до сих пор не вернулся. Потому что если б он вернулся, он не оставил бы его валяться на крыльце. Нет, Джаред не вернулся. Поэтому Дженсен попытался встать сам, но слишком поздно вспомнил про колено. Острая боль пронзила ногу, и на Дженсена накатила тошнота. В этот раз он был рад провалиться в беспамятство.

***

Следующее пробуждение Дженсена случилось уже в больнице, в окружение белизны, чистоты и запаха лекарств. Перед глазами был туман, а в голове настолько легко и пусто, будто кто-то вытащил его мозг и заменил его ватным шаром. Но это было даже хорошо. Он моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь прояснить зрение, и краем глаза уловил движение.

Это Джаред свалился с одного из больничных стульев. Как он вообще на них уместился, с его-то длинными конечностями! Он был небрит, а покрасневшие глаза смотрели прямо на Дженсена. Он, конечно, не мог сказать точно, но, кажется, на Джареде была та же одежда, что и в день его отъезда.

– Они вкололи тебе морфин, – сказал Джаред, – и прооперировали твое колено. С тобой все будет хорошо, но про выпас скота и бег на время придется забыть, хорошо?

– Я думал, ты не вернешься, – выдавил Дженсен.

– Грузовик по дороге сломался, – спокойно ответил Джаред. – Я долго с ним возился. Прости, Джен.

– Я признался, что люблю тебя, – продолжил Дженсен, – а ты уехал, так ничего и не сказав, и даже не посмотрев в мою сторону. А потом ты не вернулся и я подумал, что, возможно, для тебя все это было игрой и на самом деле ты не хочешь быть со мной.

"Должно быть, это морфин", – подумал Дженсен. Или морфин, или его рот снова захватил власть, потому что мозг точно не принимал активного участия в этом монологе.  
– Я думал, ты забрал мой грузовик, решил идти своей дорогой и никогда больше меня не вспоминать, оставив умирать на крыльце собственного дома.

Из-за действия морфина Дженсен не был уверен до конца, но, кажется, взгляд Джареда изменился. Будто ставни на окнах закрыли.

– Ты думал, что я так поступлю? – спросил Джаред.

– Ты – актер. Ты умный, веселый, замечательный и ты живешь на ранчо с парнем, который считает, что будущее за рогатым скотом. Я бы не сильно тебя винил.

– Так вот, что ты обо мне думаешь. – На лице Джареда столько боли, сколько, Дженсен уверен, он бы чувствовал, если б его не напичкали обезболивающим. Ну или столько, сколько испытал Дженсен, когда подумал, что Джаред не вернется.

– Я не знал. Я больше не буду.

– Да, ты больше не будешь, – сказал Джаред.

Он поднялся и вышел из палаты, а Дженсен гадал, оттолкнул ли он Джареда навсегда. Джаред вернулся спустя несколько минут вместе с медсестрой. Она щебетала о том, как повезло Дженсену, что Джаред нашел его вовремя, потому что ночь он бы не пережил из-за какого-то внешнего воздействия, внутреннего кровотечения и неподвижности травмированного колена. Джаред молча сидел у его кровати, сжав челюсти и теребя в пальцах угол простыни.

– Касательно ситуации с "женой", – спустя несколько дней сказал Джаред, разрушая тем самым тишину в грузовике, в котором они ехали на ранчо.

– Да? – спросил Дженсен. Беспокойство скручивало жгутом его внутренности. Джаред пообещал медсестре, что позаботится о нем, пока он не поправится, но что если, оставшись с ним наедине, он понял, что компания Дженсена ему невыносима? Черт, он так все испортил.

– Я пообещал, что присмотрю за тобой и обещание сдержу. Я не уеду, пока ты будешь во мне нуждаться. Но если ты считаешь, что я с тобой только потому, что ты дал мне крышу над головой, то когда ты поправишься, не знаю… – Джаред скривил губы, – я дам тебе развод, если это именно то, чего ты хочешь.

– Я не этого хочу, – поспешно ответил Дженсен.

– Уверен? – спросил Джаред. Убежденным он не выглядел, и Дженсен его не винил. Он был уверен, что хуже уже не сделает, даже если очень постарается. Но если бы Джаред был таким, как Дженсен о нем думал, он бы уж давно сбежал. А он все еще здесь, сидит рядом с ним и ведет грузовик.

– Уверен.

***

Джаред был идеальной во всех отношениях сиделкой. Дженсен мог передвигаться только прихрамывая, поэтому Джаред везде следовал за ним и помогал ему подниматься и спускаться по лестницам. А еще он поддерживал порядок на ранчо, готовил, убирал и напоминал Дженсену об упражнениях, которые ему назначили.

– Ты почти как бог, – сказал ему однажды Дженсен, когда они обедали, а Джаред рассказывал, чем занимался в этот день.

– Неужели только почти? – уточнил Джаред, и на мгновение возникло ощущение, что все как раньше. Дженсену очень хотелось перегнуться через стол и поцеловать его.

Но он не сделал этого, потому что это единственная вещь, препятствующая его полной идеальности. Потому что каждый вечер, как только Джаред убеждался, что Дженсен вышел из душа, лег в постель и в пределах его досягаемости есть все, что ему может понадобиться ночью, он просто одаривал его насмешливым взглядом и уходил спать в гостевую комнату, в которой он жил до того, как у них все началось. Иногда Дженсену казалось, что Джаред останется, что он нагибается ниже, потому что ждет поцелуя или прикосновения руки Дженсена. Но потом он всегда отстранялся.  
После недели неуклюжих касаний и неестественных разговоров Дженсен понял, что ему нужен план.

Проблема в том, что планы ему никогда не давались. Дженсен подозревал, что основная причина, почему он любит работать с коровами в том, что их не очень-то интересуют чувства. Если ты что-то хочешь сказать корове или заставить ее что-то сделать, ты просто делаешь так, как тебе нужно. И нет надобности переживать, что она обидится, сядет в твой грузовик и уедет.

Частично причина заключалась в том, что у человека, в отличие от коровы, есть большой палец, но Дженсен был уверен, что есть намного более важные и очевидные различия между среднестатистической коровой и Джаредом Падалеки.

– Я люблю «Звездные войны», – растянувшись на диване рядом с Дженсеном, довольно сказал Джаред, когда по экрану пошли титры.

Дженсену жутко хотелось сказать: «Я люблю тебя, как ты любишь " Звездные войны"», но вместо этого произнес:  
– Харрисон Форд мог бы выбить все дерьмо из этого Хэйдена.

Джаред засмеялся.  
– Тут ты прав, чувак. Вот это было бы шоу, я бы даже щедро заплатил, чтоб это увидеть.

Дженсен посмотрел на него, такого всего расслабленного и спокойного, и решил воспользоваться моментом. Carpe diem и все такое.

Конечно, Римской империи не стало, и, наверное, это должно было бы стать уроком…

– Послушай, – сказал Дженсен. – Я идиот.

– Это не новости, – ответил Джаред, снова засмеявшись, но в его глазах угадывалась настороженность.

– Дело в том, что я не делал такого раньше, - продолжил Дженсен. - Я имею в виду, что ты появился и неожиданно стал частью всего, что меня окружает. Когда я сказал, что мне нужна жена, я думал скорее о горничной. А не о ком-то, кто станет мне дорог. А потом появился ты, надавал имена моим коровам и купил вок, – сказал Дженсен, и его не в первый раз поразила нелепость ситуации.

– И это плохо?

– Нет, это хорошо. Отлично, вообще-то. Поэтому я и начал думать, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, а потом признался тебе в любви, а ты просто уехал… И что мне нужно было думать?

– Ты думал, что я трахался с тобой только потому, что тебе этого хотелось? Как шлюха? – воскликнул Джаред, и Дженсен вздрогнул. Ему такое и в голову не приходило.

– Нет, что ты.

– Это всего лишь слова, и все, – сказал Джаред. – Я не стал бы… Я убирал твой дом, готовил тебе, и меня не заботило, что наша единственная компания – коровы. А еще я позволял называть себя "женой", хотя меня это и раздражало, и однажды, если бы ты хорошо себя вел, я бы даже надел передник, – щеки Джареда порозовели, и он нервно крутил в руках пульт от телевизора.

– О, – только и произнес Дженсен.

– Вначале я планировал остаться здесь на месяц, встать на ноги, прийти в себя, а теперь посмотри на нас, – Джаред махнул рукой между ними и улыбнулся. – Ты – огромная часть моей жизни, Джен. Тебе не нужно слышать от меня признаний в любви.

Дженсен задумался об этом на мгновение и понял, что Джаред прав. Забавно, но Дженсен был рад, что в этот раз он ошибся, что его интуиция дала сбой и что некоторые вещи, несмотря на то, что они слишком хороши, могут быть правдой.

– Я сожалею, – сказал Дженсен, уставившись на свои руки.

– Ты все испортил, ты понимаешь это? – спросил Джаред, но в его словах не было злости.

– Да, знаю, – ответил Дженсен и, подняв взгляд, одарил Джареда робкой улыбкой.

– Ты будешь еще на меня злиться из-за этого?

– Сперва я обязательно поговорю с тобой и, возможно, попытаюсь вспомнить про доверие, – пообещал Дженсен. Джаред улыбнулся и подсел ближе. – Но то, что я сказал, осталось неизменным.

– Что именно?

– Ну, про мою к тебе любовь, – тихо напомнил Дженсен, и Джаред просто набросился на него, вынуждая их губы и тела слиться воедино. Правда, делать это на узком диване было не так уж удобно. Пружины под ними скрипели в такт стонам Дженсена, пока горячий влажный язык Джареда сталкивался с его собственным.

Джаред отстранился и заметил:  
– Да, я знаю. – А потом он попытался лихорадочно стянуть с Дженсена рубашку, бросив это занятие, когда она застряла у него под мышками, и начал водить холодными пальцами и горячими губами по его груди, пока Дженсен не начал дрожать и задыхаться.

– Боже, – выдавил Дженсен. – Ау, поосторожнее с коленом.

– Ты что, сломаешься? – насмешливо спросил Джаред, и Дженсен мстительно вцепился в его волосы. Джаред ответил, сильно прихватив губами кожу под пупком. А потом неожиданно встал и подхватил Дженсена на руки.

– Эй! – запротестовал тот, автоматически обхватывая Джареда за шею. Он успокоил себя тем, что делает это, чтобы они не упали, а пока они поднимались по лестнице, Дженсен думал только о том, как возбужденный член Джареда трется о его ягодицы. Джаред неуклюже прошел в дверь спальни и, устроив Дженсена в постели, опустился на него сверху и зарылся лицом ему в волосы.

– Ты еще слишком слаб, чтобы быстро подняться по лестнице, – объяснил Джаред, и Дженсен, рыкнув, начал сдирать с него одежду, исследуя открывающуюся кожу языком, пока Джаред ловил ртом воздух, нависая над ним. Его глаза потемнели, а кожа блестела от пота.

Наконец они оба были полностью обнажены. Джаред встал на колени между ног Дженсена с решительным выражением на лице. Вот каков Джаред на самом деле, понял Дженсен. Он любит конфеты, готовит, заботится о коровах и всегда отдается делам полностью. На данный момент для Джареда все сконцентрировалось на Дженсене. "Это так прекрасно, – подумал Дженсен, – и главное, это – правда".

– Я хочу, Джен, можно… – начал Джаред, проводя пальцами вниз по груди Дженсена пока не добрался до его члена, и Дженсен еле сдержался, чтобы не застонать в голос и не подбросить бедра вверх.

– Да, – согласился он, теряясь в прикосновениях, когда Джаред сильнее сжал руку на его члене. Прошло всего несколько мгновений, и Джаред вставил в него один палец, и Дженсен в который раз подивился, какие же длинные у него пальцы. Джаред осыпал его лицо, шею и плечи легкими поцелуями, рукой продолжая двигаться по члену, пока Дженсен не заворчал:  
– Сделай уже это.

– Ладно, – согласился Джаред, отодвинувшись ненадолго, чтобы надеть презерватив. Все это время Дженсен не отрывал от него жадного взгляда. Джаред снова навис над ним и мучительно медленно вошел в Дженсена, который впился пальцами ему в плечи, только чтобы не застонать от мимолетной боли. И тут Джаред остановился.

– Бога ради, я не настолько слаб! – не выдержал Дженсен и, обхватив Джареда здоровой ногой, притянул его бедра к себе. Наградой ему стал тихий стон, и Джаред начал, наконец, двигаться. – Нужно только… да, вот так…

– Так тебе больше нравится? – зашептал Джаред ему на ухо. Они вжимались друг в друга телами, пока Джаред толкался в Дженсена. – Хочешь еще?

– Я… да… всегда… – на выдохе произнес Дженсен, откидывая голову назад, чтобы дать Джареду возможность пройтись поцелуями по его шее. – Всегда, Джаред, всегда…

***

После Джаред оставил пресыщенного и все еще с трудом дышавшего Дженсена в постели, а сам спустился на кухню, чтобы принести воды. "Это так на него похоже", – думал Дженсен.

– Такая хорошая жена, – сказал он, когда Джаред вернулся с двумя стаканами в руках. На его щеках продолжал гореть румянец, и он все еще был бесстыдно голым.

– Ненавижу тебя, – закатив глаза, ответил Джаред и вручил стакан Дженсену.

Дженсен покачал головой в ответ на его слова и счастливо заметил:  
– Нет, ты меня любишь. – И, похлопав рукой по подушке рядом с собой, сказал: – Возвращайся в постель.

**Конец.**


End file.
